Bad Hare Day/TV episode
"Bad Hare Day" is the fourth episode of season two of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, and the twenty-third episode overall. It premiered on September 14, 1996 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast *Dov Tiefenbach as Tim Swanson *Robert Hamilton as Foz *Harvey Atkin as Mr. Malik *Tabitha Lupien as Ginny Swanson *Mike Carbone as Amaz-O *David Ferry as El Sydney * Suzanne Cyr as Mrs. Swanson (uncredited) * Colin Mochrie as Heavy (uncredited) Blurb "Pick a card, any card," says Tim Swanson, an amateur magician who loves to perform magic tricks, especially before an enthusiastic audience. Someday, Tim hopes to be a real magician, as good as his idol, Amaz-O. But when Tim goes to Amaz-O’s magic show and participates in a disappearing act, he decides his hero is a total jerk! Tim steals Amaz-O’s secret bag of tricks, but he gets more than he bargained for — Amaz-O’s bag of tricks is full of live fluttering doves, hissing snakes... and one very angry rabbit! Plot Differences from the book * Unlike the book, Ginny accidentally makes herself disappear (by the magic curtain), not transformed into a rabbit by eating two bites of a magic carrot. * In the book, Ginny takes karate lessons, and often uses what she learns there to beat up on Tim. In the episode, she has no interest in karate. * Tim does not attempt a rabbit trick like he did in the book. His friend Foz plays a much smaller role in the episode, only appearing in the opening magic shop scene. * In the episode, the rabbit is an evil magician named El Sydney, whereas in the book, the rabbit is Amaz-O. Amaz-O had turned El Sydney into a rabbit to prevent him from using magic to take over the world. El Sydney had lied to Tim before, saying that he was Amaz-O's biggest fan, but was conned into being part of the act as a rabbit. There is no mention of Amaz-O using a wooden puppet at all in the episode. * Tim does not take a peek at the magic kit among arriving home the night of the performance; he and Ginny actually open it together as planned. Instead of an explosion sound effect, the case makes stereotypical cartoon sounds, ending in a flatulence-like noise (but still manages to startle the two nonetheless). There is no ball-and-cup trick, and Amaz-O's jacket only has a single phony snake that Tim knows right away is fake. * The ending of the television episode is a cliffhanger. At the rising action, El Sydney is now human and takes over the act by performing a decapitating "trick" on his two new rabbits (who are actually Amaz-O and Tim) as he asks for a volunteer. When Amaz-O says that he will figure out a way to get out of the situation, Tim replies "What, and quit show business?" The last sound made is a rimshot. *While Foz plays the guillotine prank in the book, Malik plays the guillotine prank in the episode. Other Media ''Goosebumps Presents Home releases Trivia * This episode was adapted into ''Goosebumps Presents book #10. * Tabitha Lupien (Ginny Swanson) played Jamie Gold in the season three episode "Click". * The scene with Malik pretending to have his hand hit by the blade was cut from some airings of the television episode. * Mr. Malik's actor Harvey Atkin is known for voicing Bowser "King Koopa" in the Dic Super Mario animated programs. * Colin Mochrie, a comedian best known for the improv comedy series Whose Line is it Anyway? has an uncredited cameo. * The closing credits for this episode used an alternate version of the main theme song. The altered theme uses an organ, trumpets, and drum-rolls to mimic carnival music. * The advertisement for the Goosebumps Presents book included in How I Learned to Fly mentions Ginny eating a magic carrot that turns her into a rabbit. This does not happen in the episode, although it did occur in the original book. Gallery Characters TimSwansonTV.png|Tim Swanson FozMartinTV.png|Foz Martin Mr.MalikTV.png|Mr. Malik GinnySwanson.png|Ginny Swanson Amaz-OTV.png|Amaz-O El Sydney.png|El Sydney Heavy(BHD)TV.png|Heavy Scenes File:Badhareday 1.jpg File:Badhareday 2.jpg File:Badhareday 3.jpg File:Badhareday 4.jpg File:Badhareday 5.jpg Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 2 Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes directed by John Bell Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents Category:Episodes